This invention relates to article carrier assemblies for use on automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a combination end cap and tie down assembly for use with a slat of an automotive article carrier.
Slats which are mounted in contiguous relation to a surface portion of a vehicle are in common use as a component of an automotive article carrier. The slats typically have a uniform cross section throughout their length so that their terminal ends are exposed. Various designs have been proposed for end cap members to be positioned against the terminal ends of the slats to close the ends of the slats to present a more aerodynamic overall structure and a more aesthetically pleasing effect. Various end cap designs have also been proposed wherein a tie down provision is included in the end cap design so that straps or other tie down devices may be passed through the tie down aspect of the end cap to facilitate securing articles on the automotive article carrier. Whereas certain of these combination end cap and tie down designs have achieved a limited degree of success, these combination designs tend to suffer from one or more shortcomings. Specifically, they either fail to provide a satisfactory closure for the terminal end of the slat; or they fail to provide a tie down structure able to withstand the severe tension loading imposed by the article retaining straps; or the overall profile of the combination is aerodynamically inefficient; or the overall appearance of the combination is aesthetically displeasing.